


红豆双皮奶

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 一“食”双关





	红豆双皮奶

**Author's Note:**

> 一“食”双关

回来的车上，金珉奎的手就伸到哥哥的外套里去了，那人热乎乎的脑袋也贴着他的肩膀，权顺荣蓝牙耳机没戴好，里面的音乐声漏出来。

“累了吗？”

“嗯……”，倒不是对于这个常规问题的回应，权顺荣觉得车里空调性能太差，温度热得好慢，他懒得动，“帮我、耳机摘下来……”

“哥要睡了吗？一会就到酒店了”，金珉奎把耳机摘下来，往哥哥胸口内袋里塞的时候坏心地隔着衣服捏了一下胸前凸起的小点。

“不睡”

“别说话了”，还是觉着冷的小仓鼠挎住弟弟的胳膊，金珉奎今天穿了高领，紧贴着大衣能汲取一份体温的热融融，手伸进来也无所谓，正好更暖和一点。

/  
权顺荣来金珉奎房间的时候，他正在吃酒店送的甜品，双皮奶，颤巍巍的乳白上面堆满红豆，渗出的蜜水又凝成一层浅红，金珉奎一勺一勺剜得毫不留情。

“哥，你吃不吃？”

权顺荣换了件衬衫，尹净汉送的生日礼物，是这位哥哥日常喜欢的OVERSIZE款式，权顺荣扣子没系好，松松垮垮地露出大半片胸膛，料子是丝绸样的柔滑，金珉奎手指一拨，好看的锁骨就也露出来。

嘴里的东西是金珉奎硬塞过来的，红豆的味道很浓，权顺荣擦了擦嘴角看向他。

“太冰了。”

“可是挺好吃的。”

“哥”，金珉奎还戴着来的时候那副眼镜，权顺荣走过来他没起身，直接把脑袋靠在哥哥胸口，又马上被推开。

“摘了。”

“凉。”

权顺荣没好气地命令他把那冰人的金属物摘掉，金珉奎笑嘻嘻地看他，拖长尾音又叫了一声。

“哥——”

“我就在这你老叫哥干嘛”，权顺荣抬手把窗帘拉严实，虽然是高层，但是总有种被窥视的错觉。

“喜欢哥哥嘛……”，大型犬惯用的撒娇，嘴甜脸俊，刘海发尖因为刚卸妆打湿了，整个人在暖黄色的灯光下着实乖巧，权顺荣以为他要站起来，自己先伸手解了两枚扣子，衬衫顺着肩线滑下来。

金珉奎扭过身子倒没打算起来，他又舀了一勺双皮奶，舌尖包裹住细嫩的清甜，马上急不可耐地吻上权顺荣的胸膛。

嘴里的东西他没咽下，经过舌头加温还是刺激得敏感的哥哥抖了抖，他直起腰抬头，半凝固的奶制品化成碎块争先恐后地簇拥住权顺荣的乳首，“唔…”，权顺荣没想到还有这一出，新奇的感觉拦住他差点脱口的脏话，还蛊惑着人把上身往前送了送。

“这边、这边也……”，他看不见弟弟的表情，只能伸手去抓金珉奎的手，专心致志啃咬他一边的人这才想起全面照顾，“哥…嗯…不嫌凉了现在…”

“别总那么多废话”，权顺荣还是第一次在所谓的前戏部分感受到这种程度的快感，小腹涌上的热流提醒他这份食物刺激的效果确实不容小觑，衬衫在身体的抖动下越垂越过分，哥哥白嫩的肩膀整个露出来，因为下摆扎在裤子里，还勉强挂在胳膊上。

金珉奎虽然坐着，有力的双腿还是起着作用，权顺荣又往前凑近了些，他张开腿让哥哥跟自己贴的更紧更紧，绷直的大腿肌肉夹住哥哥，虽说位置不匹配，权顺荣还是能感知到那块硬挺正热热地抵在他腿根。

金珉奎这小子也太会用舌头了，不管是在舞台上还是在床上。那勺奶皮早就化成水被他咽下，但是牙齿和小舌一齐的挑逗才刚开始，胸前的凸起先是被卡在上下两排牙齿之间磨得不依不饶，在没法自控地硬挺起来后又被转着圈刮弄，弟弟的舌尖故意圈成半圆包住下半，触到周围的皮脂腺后起劲儿地向上挑，比平时胀大一圈的乳头在温热湿润的口腔里有频率地抖动起来，是舌头先抬高后再撞上牙齿，一下温热一下微凉，一秒柔软一秒坚硬，这种攻击下任谁的精神都得融成雪水，权顺荣不想再忍，捏着金珉奎的耳垂叫得一声比一声高。

“珉奎……唔、你这”

“你这小子…都从哪学的…啊”

“还……啊！”

金珉奎的手也没闲着，两根手指掐住另一边大胆地往前拽，小小的棕红色凸起被他搞得可怜巴巴又神采奕奕，他转着圈揉搓哥哥的乳头，交错着另一侧舌头用力的频率轻轻地按上按下，在舌头偃旗息鼓之后指甲刮着周围，就是不碰已经被他折磨到发痒的小东西，权顺荣忍不住又开口训起贪玩的大型犬。  
“唔…别闹了……”

“跟哥在一起自然就会了”，金珉奎仰起脸看他，嘴角满是亮晶晶的津液，这会儿才回答第一个问题，他拍了拍权顺荣的屁股让他挪身子，顺手拿过桌上的双皮奶又舀了勺。

他嘴里的红豆还没咽下，就突然被捧着脸抬高下巴，他哥一张凶巴巴的脸噘起嘴来倒像个卡通人物，平时到了这个时候早该进到下一步，可是权顺荣今天未食髓已知味，垂下睫毛看自己胸前湿漉漉的两点。

“这里…还想要……”

“想要什么？”，金珉奎把小勺子又插回去，伸长手臂使劲抱了抱别扭的哥哥，但是要什么总得听他自己亲口说——

要养成好习惯。

“哥哥要什么？”，他笑得一脸纯良，权顺荣的双腿夹着他一条腿，就算是宽松的牛仔裤也看得出凸起的痕迹。

“嗯？”

“顺荣哥不说我怎么给呢？”，只磨了一下的红豆还是颗粒分明，金珉奎说话说得含含糊糊。

“这里、这里也要……”，脸颊已经发烫烧红的小仓鼠羞得快要闭上眼，索性自己伸手安抚了一下痒得过分的乳首。

“好，好，这里也要。”

“这里也要、什、么、啊”，金珉奎凑近了点，鼻息故意喷在哥哥被他玩的微微发肿的胸前，本来就难耐的急迫被这热气催生出怒意，权顺荣直接去扣金珉奎的后脑，刚才没被含过的一边就塞进他的口腔。

金珉奎闷闷地笑了一声，舌尖包着那几颗红豆做起车轮转，最中间的当然是他哥哥那小巧可爱的乳头，跟刚才的柔软不同，这种触感粗粝又磨人，权顺荣不自觉地扭了扭身子，金珉奎顺势停下来。

“哥哥……哥不说要什么我怎么知道怎么做呢？”，他笑意更加一分，扑到权顺荣胸前的正中拿鼻尖蹭来蹭去。

“还要……”

“呜呜…还要珉奎”

“珉奎、珉奎给舔舔……”  
“哥早点说就不用这么难受了嘛……”，金珉奎还要嘴上不饶人，赶在在哥哥生气之前吻上等待太久的小玩意儿，一只手放到另一侧的同时另一只伸下去，隔着裤子压了压跟着硬起来的性器。

舌苔和豆沙一起研磨的微妙痛觉让人浑身颤粟，金珉奎这次换了个花样，舌尖轻点乳头中间的凹陷后大力吮吸起来，另一侧的手掌向下移，换用骨节胡乱拨着哥哥胸口的“红豆”，粗鲁起来的举动没减轻权顺荣脸上的潮红，反倒让他感觉自己硬到发疼，弟弟坚硬的指节撞来撞去，那一边又是被使劲吸出水声，红肿起来的细嫩皮肤跟大片白花花的肌肤映衬得倒好看，金珉奎的鼻息深深浅浅地搞得他下腹发痒。

“呼…珉奎……珉奎……”，他听着哥哥发出平时快要释放前的黏腻嗓音，另一只手也换用骨节顺着裤子下的形状前后滑，嘴上更用力地吮吸起乳头中间的小孔，忙着用舌尖最前端在挺立的下廓收缩。

“珉、珉奎……唔！”，金珉奎一把反握住哥哥着急的手，心里不由得有些得意。

“呼……别、别，我就带了……嗯、这一条”

“这一条裤子…唔！”，因为极度的快感颤粟的小人儿尚存一丝理智，金珉奎松手让他解了腰带，转头用虎牙的牙尖刺进被他吸吮开来的小孔，听着哥哥的尖叫，再次拿牙齿衔住红肿胀大的凸起，手指套弄性器的同时狠狠往下拽了一下。

温热的手心接住下一秒释放出来的粘稠，金珉奎抽了几张纸巾随便擦擦，低头饶有兴味地看射完后直接跪到他腿间的小人儿。

“你这小子…从哪学的这一套……”，被新奇快感招安的小仓鼠喘着粗气，十分不服还要继续嘴硬。

“就是那个什么、乳头高潮嘛…我就在想真的可以吗……”

“嗯…哥可真厉害呢”，金珉奎又舀了一勺双皮奶来吃，吐出半句让权顺荣脸红心跳的夸赞来。

“我本来不信的…不过跟哥的话——”

“點都要試下喇”，他学了句从当地STAFF那听得的粤语，满意地亲了口哥哥汗津津的额头。


End file.
